It has been known to provide a device commonly known as a "vacuum head" which can be drawn along the surface of the swimming pool, and by suction, draw water beneath a skirt such that any particles on the surface will tend to be picked up by the reduced pressure effect and then withdrawn by the water being circulated through a conventional filter system.
Such an arrangement has not been found to be fully effective in cleaning some types of grime or other films or compacted clays and it is not known that there is equipment able to economically and efficiently clean such difficult films.
There is also a problem with stirring the water so that the films or other particles that one is attempting to remove are in fact lifted into the water prior to their being reached by the cleaning apparatus and in suspension they can avoid being collected by the cleaning action.
Such cleaning particles may indeed tend to have an electrostatic attraction to the surface attempted to be cleaned so that even if these are violently dislodged they will tend to settle back against the surface and be as firmly adhering to the surface as previously and it is in relation to such problems that this particular invention is directed.